Aftermath
by wittyusernames
Summary: How did Ed meet Al in the parallel world?
1. Meetings

**A/N This is a story I wrote about how I think Ed first met Al in the other world. It was kind of out of no where. I am not an experienced writer. I write/draw manga. Sooooo I guess I'm only good at dialogue. I was writing a Beta profile, because I was bored, and thought I'd love to read other peoples stories more. What I didn't know was that you had to have written at leat 6000 words or five stories. So I made this. This si my first story ever written so please be kind. :)**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Third person POV

Edward Elric sighed to himself, where he laid half slumped agaisnt overflowing dumpster, in a dark alley way. The last twenty four hours were some of the hardest he had to endure in many years. Though in his mind were completely necessary, for his life and Al's. He didn't think he could live with with himself if Alphonse died still in that suit of armor. It would be completely his fault Nevertheless there he was doing the next worst thing. Living without Al, truth knows where. At least he was alive. The only thing keeping him from being pushed of the edge into indefinite insanity was the small hope that him sacrificing his gate saved his little brother.

-Ed point of view-

I shift myself into a more comfortable position, with much effort to inspected myself. Yep, just as I thought automail is trashed, Winry is going to kill me when she sees it… If I ever see her again. I laugh at my own dark joke. My pants are torn in many pieces, and I missing my favorite coat. My shoes look too worn for wear. I sigh. I'm a mess, and it didn't look like I was going anywhere anytime soon. I decided to weigh out my options. On one side, in a strange place, Injured, hungry, away from Alphonse, and have no money. On the other, I'm alive. I scoff, at least one good thing came from this. I honestly didn't know what would happen, after trying to bring Al back. Even more so after Truth told me I was wrong, I was almost sure I had died when I woke up here. Suddenly, a voice breaks my thoughts. I see someone nearing the corner of the alley way. I shrink back into my dumpster, trying my hardest not to be seen. After all I knew nothing about where I was, who knew what could happen.

"Yes, thank you!" Someone unintelligible answered him from a distance, "I have to go I'm going to be late, I'll take the short cut. Bye" He waved with a gentle smile on his face.

'I must be dreaming', I thought. 'This is a hallucination. It has to be'. I stare at the young man as he turned and started walking. He short hair, and a kind face. He wore a normal looking brown coat, with a scarf tucked in tight. I stayed silent, I couldn't make a noise in my shock. My leg slid down from it's curled hiding position, Knocking some garbage off the tall pile. The boy turned in my direction with questioning eyes.

"That cat again? Always causing trouble." He walked in my direction with clear intention of cleaning up the new mess, but turned wide eyed when he saw me. I shrink back as best as I can in my condition. He stares at me a second. "Hey mister?" Then he looks down and sees the blood that had been slowly trickling into a pool, and then at my leg as a kind of after thought. Quickly he takes off his scarf and pressed it against my shoulder with one of the more visible wounds.I grunt as the pain worsens with the pressure " What happened to you?" he asks "You're going to be okay. What's your name?" He started to talk very fast, and I couldn't understand him, blackness suddenly became apparent around the edges of my eyes. He looked at me and seemed to panic at my lack of response. Over his shoulder he calls for help. I see blurry figures rushing over. "Hey! Stay awake." he says urgently, shaking my shoulders

"Al?" I say, before everything slipped into a almost welcomed blackness. I could relax now that he was safe.

 **A/N : And it's done! my first story ever, please review ( I know everyone says that, but I'd really appreciate ) Also tell me if I should continue this story, I have a couple of ideas. Chapters would definitely get longer too, but I'll only do it if people want me to.**


	2. revelations

**A/N- I'm so sad. i have new-inexperienced-writers blues. I have a pet peeve where as I am reading other peoples stories and I get annoyed if the chapter number exceeds the word count in thousands. I can't seem to write enough, I will have to work on making longer chapter. Now I understand how truly admiral those who write in 10,000 are!~ I can dream~**

 **I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Edward Groaned. Truth- His head hurt.

'Did Winry hit me with her wrench again? I don't remember going to their house. She must've hit me hard this time...'

He lifted his arm only for it to meet a Hard lumpy pillow. His muscles protested as he did so. Soon damp musty smell met him.

' This doesn't seem right, granny's house never smelt like this?' He thought. Huh. past tense?

He cracked his eyes open only to be assaulted with the light coming in from some mostly closed curtains. He bit back against the throbbing it caused to his already fragile head. Forcing his eyes open he scanned an unfamiliar dusty room.

'Huh definitely not Winry's. Then I guess the question is where am I, and why does my head hurt so much."

"A little pain has never kept me down." He mumbled, mostly just reassuring himself it was okay. Almost Immediately the world tilted in a sort of off balance. Dizzily he sat up, and realized the off balance was not only in his head. He was missing a large part of amr, and small pieces of metal covered in cloth stuck out. The reality of the situation came rushing back to him, not at all helping his headache.

'What does this mean. Aren't I dead? No, I imagine death would hurt this much.' He grimaced as he slowly scooted himself over, and legs over the side of the bed. Examining my leg, which seemed to not be faring any better than his arm. 'But Al. Was it just a dream, truth knows I never thought I'd see him again.'

Suddenly the door was pushed open backwards by a young boy carrying a tray. He stopped when he saw me.

"You're awake!" he smiled such a familiar smile.

 _No way_

* * *

"You're awake!" he said cheerily. He walked in carrying a tray with a small bowl and some bandages. behind him a cat gingerly followed him.

"How are you feeling, you've been asleep for four days now with a terrible fever. I found you in the alley, you were hurt pretty badly." He looked at me with eyes full of concern.

I continued to stare.

This was all too crazy. First there was Al. That in itself was a bit much, but he was speaking a strange language. Very similar to Amestrian, but with minor differences and a slight accent. What was going on.

"How'd you end up up like that if you don't mind asking?" He asks as he puts his tray down on the dusty night stand. My gaze drops to the floor unable to comprehend the situation at the moment. " Oh, my. Where are my manners, ,my name isAlfons. Alfons Heidrich, but you can call me Al. Everyone does. Who are you?"

He doesn't recognize me.

 _He doesn't fucking recognize me!_

Why would truth do something like this to me. This is so cruel. **Why.**

"H-hey, are you okay? You're not in pain or anything?" That cat came and rubbed against his one remaining leg so softly I almost didn't notice it at first. Panic welled up in my mind. What the truth was happening!

I look up at him, and see his face. So kind, and loving even though he had no idea who I was.

I chuckle a bit. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Good old Al.

Well I suppose this Al was better than living without him. I shake away any tears that might be seen, before looking up. I hold out my good hand, shaking a little with effort.

"Me name is Edward. Edward Elric." He accepts and gingerly shakes my hand. Suddenly he looks at me worriedly.

"Maybe you should lay down you don't look the greatest. You're still running a bit of a fever." I suddenly realize how tired I felt. I wobble a little, before Alphons takes a step closer to help steady me. He leans me back into the bed. The world all of a sudden seemed very fuzzy"

"Meine güte! You should really rest for now, We can talk later." He said quickly. 'Meine güte? what in Amestris did that mean?' weird. he thought drowsily 'Sleep. Yes, rest sounded really nice right now. First he had one last questions that had been picking at the edge of his mind he need to ask.

Alfons was packing up his tray, and picked up his cat into his arms.

"W-wait." he looked back at me

"Yes?"

" Where am I?" he looked at me sadly.

" You forgot? We're in Beelitz" He said. 'What? I've never heard of that town, must be small. Maybe it's not in Amestris?'

"W-what country is that in?" His expression morphed into one of confusion.

"Germany, why?"

"- What?" Then everything faded black.

* * *

 **A/N- Again I don't have a Beta yet, I'm working on it so if you could point out mistakes I would love that. I will be starting to regularly post chapters too. ^-^**

 **Meine güte- my goodness in German**

 **Beelitz- A small now ghost like town outside Berlin.**


	3. Plans

**A/N- I just had to go fix some of the stuff that didn't make sense. Enjoy!~**

* * *

Third person

The second time Ed woke up, he found it a lot harder to open his eyes. Deciding he felt better than the last time he woke up, he opted to sit up. Groggily he got up. More healthy, and alert he took in his surrounding with a new perspective. Although there wasn't much difference he was still in a dark, and dust room. There was window on the opposite side of the room with old heavy curtains draped across them. There was various dull wooden furniture, the entire room gave almost a depressing feeling of abandonment. Next he inspected his automail. Both were covered in heavy cloth, presumably to keep the shard metal from cutting into him.

He examined his tattered limbs. With a heavy sigh he deemed them virtually unusable . His arm was ripped off almost to his shoulder. His leg although mostly there, he had no way of repairing. A pity. He shivered at the thought of how Winry would react to seeing his automail in this state. Being nothing more than dead weight at the moment, as well as a potential hazard. He detached his automail limbs from their ports. Sliding the out and leaning them against the nightstand next to him. Then there he sat with a dilemma, he needed to figure out exactly where he was. It was still clearly the early hours of the morning, indicated by the stands of light shining through the dark curtains. He distantly could hear birds chirping. Briefly he wondered how long he had slept.

His train of thought, though, was interrupted by stomach growled loudly.

"Well" Ed said out loud "No time like the present" as he got up and expertly hobbled towards the door. Years of experience of being an amputee have given him exceptional skill with maneuvering with only two limbs available. This, of course, came in very hand if there was an emergency, or simply if Winry were fixing is automail.

Quietly as he could, as not to accidentally disturb anyone, he slid open the door. Wincing when the door creaked loudly, he slipped through as easily as anyone could do in his situation. Finding himself in a narrow hallway, he peaked around to make sure the coast was clear. It was. So he turned right, and decided to explore a bit. The first step he took through the floorboards squeaked as he shifted. He tried to take another step, but stopped to the same effect.

' Grrr,This house just hates me doesn't it?' He glared murderously down at the wooden floor.

"Edward?" A voice said behind him. He must have jumped a foot in the air, because the voice started to giggle.

* * *

Alfons POV

I giggle as I see Edward jump ten feet in the air. What did he think he was being sneaky? Walking around a creaky old house like this. Let alone with two working limbs. I look at him and note he has somehow taken off the excess parts of his odd limbs. I right that off on my list of things to ask him later. They were… fascinating to say the least.

I see him awkwardly shuffle around to face me. "O-oh, Hi. Uh Alfons Eh-heh…" he said scratching his head.

"What're you doing?" I ask more curious than anything.

"Oh, Uhh" I see him searching desperately, trying to think of something. Just then a loud noise that seemed to echo in the empty house sounded. Edward's stomach. I mentally facepalm. He's been asleep for days of course he's hungry. I smile.

"Well breakfast then? We should head down stair, and I can make you something to eat." I say looking at the thoroughly embarrassed looking Edward still scratching his head.

"Need a hand?" I ask. He stays quiet as I guide him down the stair and into the kitchen. He sits down at a table with three chairs. I head over, and start to prepare items to make eggs. I glance over at Ed. He seemed uncomfortable around me, which was understandable. I was just some stranger who picked up off the street, but somehow he seemed deeply troubled. That, I think, means there is no reason to throw him back out on the streets anytime soon. Or at least without breakfast.

"So your name was Edward?" I started conversationally. His head jerked up towards me.

"Uh, yeah it is."

"So, can I call you Ed. Y'know since I'm making you breakfast and all." I say lightheartedly.

"Yeah, that's fine" he looks away with a distantly sad look. I wonder what happened to him.

Tilting his head to the side he asked, "Where exactly did you say we were again?" with a curious look.

"Beelitz, Germany." I say, he shakes his head.

"Never heard of it before"

I Frown. That was a bit strange, because we were so close to the capital. "You must really not be from around here."

"You could say that." He frowned " Look I really need to get back home, do you think you could maybe help me?"

"Yeah of course I will." I see him smile widely at that, and couldn't help smiling myself. " we can stop by the Library, and get some maps later when I go pick up some stuff."

" That would be great, thank you!" He chirped, suddenly in a better mood.

I fiddle with my frying pan, and put some eggs and bacon on a plate, and set it on the table. Ed dug in heartily, pretty well tossing the food into his mouth. Then I wonder if he might be thirsty, I rummage in the fridge and find nothing but some milk.

"Hey Ed, would you like some mil-" I was cut off by a loud "No" from across the table. 'Well that was rather rude.' I tought. "Well, maybe it's-" then again

"NO!" I glare at him. What terrible manners.

Then he looked strangely like he had forgotten something. "Uh, I mean no thanks. Water is fine!"

Still a little miffed, I walk across the room and poor a little into a bowl. Immediately a skinny grey cat trots in the room, and heads straight for the to the bowl. I had found her the same night I had found Ed, and had yet to name her. I lean down to pet her when I hear Ed say something like "Al, always with the stray cats." I turn my head.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Oh Nothing, nothing." he says turning back to his food " Just talking to myself."

Ed sure was a strange one, I wonder how he will get along with the people in town. Thinking about the trip I would have to make into town later, I look over at Ed. His unruly hair was a dull Blonde, laying over his shoulders. His clothes were in tatters, I could see the bandages for his wounds underneath his clothing. I also could smell sweat faintly across the room, definitely from the fever he had just passed.

"Hey, Ed before we go out later, you might want to take a shower. And I will get you some of my clothes to wear." He stopped eating for a second, and looked down. Just realizing the state he was in.

"Yeah, I think that is a good idea."

"The shower is upstairs the first door on the left, feel free to use it. I will leave some clothes by the door before you get out."

He smiled and said "Thanks." before leaving his dished in the sink and heading off. I hear the shower start, as I am doing dishes. The a serious problem comes to mind, how will he get around with only one leg. This was not my first experience with This seem a large problem neither one them thought of yet. Hm.

Thinking of his former housemate. Whom was also an leg amputee. He must have left spare somewhere, and although it most likely won't fit. It'd be better than nothing at all… Maybe I could find a crutch too, But where would they be? Hm.

' Come on Alfons. Think!' I thought. 'You're a problem solver, you're a rocket scientist for heaven's sake.' that's when inspiration struck.

"Ah-ha! the attic!" He was then a tad disappointed thinking of how cluttered this attic. This would be a challenge, we'll be luck if we find anything at all!

 _Sigh_

* * *

 ** _A/N_ Thank you so much please review and such :)**


End file.
